


Knowing the Unknown

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tsukishima the infamous student, just like Kuroo and Bokuto who are mentioned here few times but don't appear in person, or maybe do but use it only for flirting, pls don't mix coffee and energy drinks, they didn't know each other before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is your average student while Tsukishima is the famous (or infamous) one. They share one lecture together but have never talked. Until one day when Tsukishima came looking terrible and made himself an unholy mix of coffee and energy drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from [this post](http://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/post/114421036766/m-azing-korrakun-my-favorite-college).
> 
> I wanted for it to be full of bad flirting (Tsukki spends to much time with Kuroo and Bokuto, so he picks up some... things from them) but it got a bit serious at some point. But it's the good kind of serious, not the bad one if I could say so myself.

Yamaguchi yawned and rubbed his eyes. He wondered who came up with the idea of a boring lecture with mandatory attendance at eight on a Monday morning. He sat at his usual spot, almost all the way up the hall. Two minutes before the lecture started, a famous, or maybe rather infamous, student sat beside him. 

Tsukishima was a well-known person, even among people, who never shared any classes or lectures with him. His discussions and arguments with professors were almost legendary. Tsukishima skillfully walked the line between being courteous and downward rude. What's more, his argumentation was always spot on and he knew what he was saying. Some people were admiring him for it and some hated him. 

Yamaguchi was a part of the first group, but Tsukishima also intimidated him greatly. Always standing tall and proud with amazing self confidence, handsome and intelligent - Yamaguchi thought that he was complete opposite of him. Even though he was quite tall himself, Yamaguchi always tried to make himself smaller, not to attract much attention. He considered himself to be average at best in the department of looks, with his freckled face and unruly hair. His grades weren’t that bad but he wasn’t exactly satisfied with them, especially when he thought about the time he spend studying for exams. And he’d never dream about having such discussion with any of the professors like Tsukishima had.

This boring lecture, that almost every week felt like a torture, was the only one that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared. Usually, the blond was sitting more at the front, regularly arguing with the professor (which, to tell the truth, was the only interesting thing about the lecture) but today he came up all the way to the back and ungracefully plopped beside Yamaguchi, not paying attention to his surroundings. 

Tsukishima was staring at the steamy cup of coffee he brought with himself. With deep sigh he reached into his bag and took out a can of energy drink. He opened it and laughed softly.

"I'm going to die after drinking this shit," he poured the energy drink into his coffee. 

Yamaguchi was looking at him with sheer terror in his eyes. Before Tsukishima had a chance to take even one sip of the mixture, Yamaguchi stopped him with firm:

"Don't do this."

Tsukishima looked at him with a puzzled expression. His gaze was a bit unfocused and he had terrible bags under his eyes. 

"Don't do this," Yamaguchi repeated. "I thought you were the smart one. And here you are looking like shit, trying to ruin your health," he was impressed by his own bravery. 

"I haven't slept since Saturday morning. I'm gonna pass out five minutes into this boring lecture if I don't do something. And I need to take notes, I'm not friends with anyone here. This lecture isn’t in my curriculum, I signed up here additionally." 

"I’ll lend you mine, ok? Just don't do this to yourself, ok?" Yamaguchi took the cup out of Tsukishima’s reach. "This professor doesn't really care what we do as long as we're here so you can even go to sleep. I will wake you up after lecture ends, ok?" He pleaded, genuinely worried.

"What are you, my mom? Or my girlfriend?" Tsukishima groaned but his voice lacked its usual bite.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, just go to sleep," Yamaguchi retorted with light blush spreading across his face. He turned to look at the professor so he missed Tsukishima's faint smile, but he definitely heard soft 'goodnight honey' followed by a chuckle.

*

Yamaguchi gently tapped Tsukishima's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. After the blond opened his eyes and focused his gaze on him, Yamaguchi said:

"Here’s my notebook, I’ve also put my number there. I'm in a hurry, so copy the notes whenever you want and however you want, then contact me by tomorrow evening. I’ll need this notebook for Wednesday classes."

"Yeah, thanks, will do that. By the way..."

"Yes?"

"Where's my good morning kiss, honey?" 

"Screw you," Yamaguchi hissed, blushing intensely.

"Well, if you insist," Tsukishima added and winked at him sleepily.

*

Early Tuesday afternoon, Yamaguchi got a text from Tsukishima, asking him whether ha was free later that day. They agreed to meet in the evening, right after Yamaguchi finished his shift at his part time job.

"Are you hungry?" Was the first thing Tsukishima said.

"Hello to you too,” Yamaguchi frowned at him. “But yeah, I am. Let’s go there,” he added and waved his hand in the direction of a fast food restaurant. 

They’ve been silent until Yamaguchi ordered his meal. When he took his wallet out, Tsukishima stopped him and nonchalantly said:

“Let me. As a thank you for the notes.”  
Yamaguchi eyed him warily and slowly put the wallet away. Who would refuse free food?

When they finally sat at the table, Tsukishima returned Yamaguchi his notebook.

“Thanks again, it really helped me. And you kind of saved me when you took that weird mixture from me.”

“No problem. And yeah, that was very stupid. Maybe you wouldn’t die as you’ve said yourself but it definitely wouldn’t be good for you. By the way - why were you even in such a state? You said something about not sleeping since Saturday…” 

“You’re curious?” Tsukishima raised his brow.

“Well, yeah, the famous and handsome Tsukishima’s looking like shit and trying to ruin his health. It would also make an amazing gossip material. Not like I’m gonna use it but anyway,” he shrugged, trying to play it of as not being as interested as he was.

“Handsome, huh?” Tsukishima smirked. “Well, the thing is that I had wild weekend. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san,” he noticed how Yamaguchi’s brow twitched at the names, “decided to drag me for a concert on Saturday. I say that they dragged me but I actually had fun. And for free. They said it was my birthday gift. When I came back in the morning I realised that I completely forgot that the deadline for my report was changed from Monday next week to yesterday. So I had roughly twenty four hours to write it. I took two thirty minutes-long naps in the meantime and went for the morning lecture. And you know the rest,” he took a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

“I guess that’s a good enough reason for what happened. So it was your birthday recently? Happy birthday then,” Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima. 

“Thank you again then,” he was surprised a bit, but then composed himself and added with a smirk:

“So what’s my birthday gift, honey? This date? Though this place isn’t the best for a first date,” he sighed theatrically. 

“Can you stop with this?” Yamaguchi said quietly, with a light blush on his face. “It’s not funny for me. And, gods forbid, your fans hear it! I won’t have a life. And without even actually dating you.”

“Fans?”

“Yeah. You’re not aware? Oh well, I guess the popular ones never know that they’re popular. As I’ve said before - you’re the famous Tsukishima. Handsome, intelligent, confident and so on, and so on,” he waved his hand.

“So what?” Tsukishima refuted, a bit surprised by Yamaguchi’s words. “Then do you know about yourself? You’re not the nobody you seem to be thinking you are.”

“Huh? But I’m nothing special?”

“You’re tall, there’s nothing wrong with your looks,” Tsukishima’s gaze wandered slowly across his freckled face. “You seem to be someone pleasant to spend time with. And I bet it wouldn’t be hard to find some girls with secret crushes on you. But I guess you would be popular with different kind of girls, the ones that won’t bombard you with confessions because they’re too shy,” he paused, looking into Yamaguchi's eyes.

“You don’t believe me, right? Well, that’s your choice. But there’s more - if you’re such a nobody, then how I, the famous Tsukishima, as you’ve said yourself, know about you? For example that you play volleyball and you’re quite good at it?”

“But I’m not…” Yamaguchi started.

“I know Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san good enough to be sure that if they say that someone is good at volleyball then he is good at volleyball,” Tsukishima glared at him. “So don’t belittle yourself. The same with smarts. You say I’m intelligent but you don’t seem stupid to me. Quite the opposite. I bet it would be ten times easier to study while using your notes than mine. Do I have to continue? Or is my point proven?”

“It’s enough…” Yamaguchi lowered his head.

“Oh, and also - you’re very cute when you blush.”

“Stop it, please, it’s embarrassing and not funny.”

“And what would you do if I said that I’m not joking?” Tsukishima leaned towards him. “As I’ve already said - you’re not nobody and I knew about you before.”

“Eh, but how?”

“What the hell are you all thinking about me? I’m not that stuck-up, you know?” he groaned. “I do notice that other people exists, you know? During classes, lectures or somewhere on campus. Also, it’s hard to not notice you when you hang out with that noisy Chibi.”

“Ah, that’s a good point, Hinata can get really loud,” Yamaguchi finally brightened a bit.

“And, again, Kuroo-san an Bokuto-san always pester me to come and play volleyball more often because ‘there’s this guy, Yamaguchi, and you two would make a good duo of middle blockers’.” Tsukishima skilfully impersonated Kuroo, but he’d never stoop so low as to imitate Bokuto.

“Wait! Are you the one they call Tsukki?” Yamaguchi raised his voice. “Tsukishima… Tsuki-shima... Tsukki…” he muttered. “That makes sense.”

“I was sure it’s well known that they call me like this.”

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly. “It’s pretty obvious now that I think about it… But how it was possible for us to miss each other when it comes to playing volleyball?”

“I’m going there once a week. On Tuesdays.”

“Oh, and that’s the only day a week I never go…”

“And here we have our answer. But we’re getting off topic again.”

“Eh?”

“The ‘I’m not joking, I’m serious’ part,” once again, Tsukishima was looking right into Yamaguchi’s eyes, causing him to avert his gaze.

“Please, don’t make fun of me,” he repeated.

“Look at me,” Tsukishima leaned towards him again. Yamaguchi looked up at him, shyly, from the corners of his eyes. 

“I am not making fun of you,” the blond continued. “And I am not asking you to, I don’t know, marry me. But what would you say to going out with me?”

“But I don’t really know you?” Yamaguchi finally properly looked at him.

“Judging from the way you spoke earlier I’d say that you know me pretty well.”

“Well, yeah, maybe. But that was about the famous Tsukishima, not the Tsukki who wants to date me. So let’s start with playing volleyball together?” Tsukishima’s smirk fell a little but then Yamaguchi winked at him playfully. 

“I surrender,” this time his face was graced by a genuine, warm smile and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/117596846486/based-on-this-post-i-wanted-for-it-to-be-funny).


End file.
